Fate chooses
by tokyobrat
Summary: This story starts on the day miki and yuu are supposed to get married.
1. That Fatal day

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters but, all the new ones are all mine! Enjoy the new spin off to Marmalade Boy. Don't be angry with me for how the story is. Please Review!

"Yuu! Yuu! Where are you?!" Miki called her husband to be. "Yuu! Your going to miss your own wedding!" Miki ran to Yuu's room to see if he was in there, she opened the door and was in shock at what she saw. Yes, Yuu was there but he was doing something unimaginable. He was with Arimi and they were kissing. Miki's mouth dropped as she screamed "Yuu! What are you doing with her?! Today is our wedding!" Arimi looked at Miki and gave her an evil smile.

" Arimi what are you doing? You have Ginta."

" Miki, Miki, Miki, poor naïve Miki. You had no idea."

" No idea about what?"

"Exactly, now get out before you get hurt." Yuu pleaded

" And what am I now? Giddy?"

Miki walked straight up to Yuu and slapped him across the face and walked out as tears welled up in her eyes. She was going to call off the wedding. Miki picked up the phone and dialed her mother.

"Moshi Moshi."

" Mom! Yuu was cheating on m-me with A-Arimi! Call off the entire thing!"

" oh, Miki. I'm so sorry. Don't worry I will take care of everything. I have to go now. Bye bye."

Miki hung up the phone looking confused. Why is this happening to me? She thought to herself. "know what, if he can have an affair then so can I! But, wait. I've never had an affair before. I need some food and right now I don't feel like cooking. Let me call Meiko and see if she wants do go eat with me."

"Moshi Moshi.

"Meiko, do you want to go out to lunch with me?"

" I have to get ready for your wedding. So does Miwa."

" Yea, about that, I kind of canceled the wedding."

" Whaaaaat!? Why would you do such a thing?

" I'll explain it to you later. So, can you come?"

" Umm, sure. Meet me at the park."

"okay. Bye."

Well at least now she didn't have to eat alone. Instead of going upstairs and changing from her normal clothes into a wedding gown she will be eating a whole lot of Ramen. Miki walked out side and stared at the house that held the center of all evil and turned around on her heel. She walked with her head down and smiled brightly to all who passed by her. It was a failed attempt. When she reached the park she sat down on the bench and was waiting for Meiko when a strange guy sat down and stared at her.

" um, could you not stare at me please."

" You are even more beautiful then I remember."

" huh? Who are you"

" how do you not remember me?"

" should I?"

"well, I am your boyfriend."

"whaaaaaaaaat?!"

To Be continued….

Sorry this chapter is so short but I have to head to my next class. Ill write more when I get back. Again

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Lunch with Meiko

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters but all the new ones are all mine! Enjoy the new spin off to Marmalade Boy. Don't be angry with me for how the story is. Please Review!

" Well, technically I wasn't you boyfriend, but I really wanted to be."

" Yea, still don't ring a bell."

" I didn't think you would remember me. Maybe you remember my name Ken Iwadeki."

Miki's eyes grew extremely large.

" Ken! I do remember you. You were the quite in the corner who never really paid attention in class. I never knew you liked anyone. Let alone me."

"I wasn't sure how to express my feelings to you. Do you remember the letter you got? You thought it was from Ginta."

"Yea I remember that. Wait, was that from you?"

"Yes." Ken said, as he was turning red.

"Well, I was 12 and you know that I likes Ginta back then."

" Yes, I remember" he said under his breath.

" What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was taking a walk and I saw you sitting here alone so I decided to bother you."

"Well, you didn't have to freak me out."

"Probably not, but it's fun for me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Meiko. Were going to get some lunch."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all let me ask Meiko."

Just at that moment Meiko appeared with Miwa.

"Gomen Miki, he really wanted to come, but as I see you brought a date too. So, I guess I'm off the hook."

"H-he's not my date!" Miki stuttered as she started to blush.

Ken put his arm around Miki and he pulled her in close. Miki tried to squirm out but he had a pretty tight grip on her so it was no use.

"He sure seems to think so," Miwa said as he laughed. Ken's grip loosened up and Miki pilled his arm off her and got up.

"So, are we ready to go?" 　Miwa asked.

"Hai! Let's go!" they all said.

The crew walked slowly to the small café and they talked about the past and the things that were happening in their lives. Miki told them about how she had caught yuu with Arimi and how she cancelled the wedding at the last minute. Meiko told them about how she had published a book and she is making a lot of money off of it. Miwa-kun's life was normal and then came Ken.

After ken left high school he decided to go into a field that could make im a lot of money in a small amount of time. So he decided to make his on fast food chain. He named it "KEN'S" It turned out to be a great success. After about two years he had enough money to retire. He then moved to the United States. After a year in America he decided to move back to Japan, and he has been living here since then.

It seemed to them that he had a grand life. The truth was that his love life has gone nowhere. All through his excursion the one girl he wanted to be with was Miki. She was the only reason he came back to Japan. I know this seems a little stalker-ish but she is the only girl for him.

"Wow so you're a millionaire now?" Meiko asked.

"That's amazing." Miki said.

"It's pure genius!" Shouted Miwa.

Everyone in the café stared at them. Miki stood up.

"Gomen, Gomen!" Miki sat back down and her face was red.

The whole gang laughed.

"Miki are you really okay?" Because I know you and your usually much happier than this." Meiko hugged her best friend and they got up hand in hand and walked out the door. The guys looked at each other with a confused look, they shrugged their shoulders and walked out the door, after they paid the bill of course.

"Should we have walked out like that?" Miki giggled

"Of course. They are the men they pay the bill." Meiko replied without hesitation.

The girls walked down the street and went into the 100¥ shop. They looked at all the beautiful hair clips.

"I want one!" Miki exclaimed.

"I'll get it for you." Meiko said as she pulled out 100¥

"Arigato Meiko"

"Doitashimashite Miki you know you're my best friend."

＊means your welcome.

Since the girls were shopping the guys decided to go to the arcade.

"soooooooooooooo. Ken. May I call you can?"

"Sure Miwa."

" So Ken, what intentions do you have with Miki?"

" Well I intend on taking her from Yuu and making her mine and when I have her where I want her im going to ask her to marry me. You see, I've had this plan from the start except for the Yuu part but, who knew that chump would be dumb enough to think he was good enough for Miki. She deserves the best."

" I see you've planned this out for quite a while but, while were on the subject that "chump" happens to be a very good friend of mine. I don't appreciate you calling him what you did and on a second note im going to tell Miki about your evil little plan."

"But Miwa why would you do that when I have some dirt on you too?"

"What kind of dirt?"

"oh, you'll know."

"know what the air in here is getting a little to poisonous I'm going to find the girls"

" be my guest but remember, dirt."

"what ever."

Meanwhile…

"Arimi, I feel terrible doing this to Miki. I really do love her."

"Yuu, if you loved her you would have gotten married today."

Yuu sat up in the bed and got down to his feet. He opened the door and went down stairs to find Miki. He looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

"When I come back you better be gone!" he shouted to Arimi.

"well see about that. I will Get you Yuu. Even if I have to get that bitch out of the way."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Is it getting good yet? I'll write more when I get back from class. Remember to:

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Deadly discovery

Sorry it took me so long to update the story but I kinda got side tracked. Well summer vacation. Lol. You know the deal. I don't own any of the characters. Blah blah blah. . and remember review review review!

Miwa walked out of the arcade and started looking in all the windows of the stores. Finally he spotted them walking twords the ice cream parlor that miki works at.

"Miki! Meiko! Wait up!" Miwa shouted to the girls.

They turned around and laughed but they didn't stop walking. Instead they started skipping.

"Heeeey! Did you guys hear me?!" he yelled as he started to run.

"Meiko, should we stop?" miki asked as she giggled.

"Well, it would be the right thing to do but right now I'm not up for doing the right thing so, not a chance."

The girl just continued on skipping down the sidewalk when they ran into Ginta. Miki stopped straight in her tracks.

"Hey Miki." Ginta said in a cheerful voice. Apparently he didn't know what had gone on that morning. Miki was determined to tell him, just not now. It had to be another time. Another place.

"H-hey Ginta." She faked a smile. He didn't see through her mask.

"How have you been?" I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up too?"

"I've been okay. I know it has been a while. I've been up to nothing really. But, I really have to talk to you. Can I meet you later at the park? To you know talk." Miki said.

" Sure. Is it important?"

"Very." She said with a sullen face.

"Well okay then. See you then. Oh and my mistake I forgot to say hi to Meiko. Gomen Meiko. How are you?" He said with a big sweat drop.

"I'm Okay. How are you?"

"I'm pumped for miki's wedding."

"About that…" Miki broke in.

"Is there some thing wrong?" he asked with a smile.

"It's not as if you cancelled the wedding right?" He said with a hardy laugh.

Miki just looked at him a tried not to show how she felt, but the tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't blink she didn't move her eyes just stayed open as a tear strolled down her face. With that he knew the answer.

"I'm so sorry Miki. I had no idea. I mean I was just playing around. No harm intended. Really." He said with his hand on her shoulder.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"That's what I have to talk to you about. For now I have to go. " Miki replied.

Later that night

Miki had gone home to find yuu gone. She was so relieved. She took a nice long shower and she got dressed. Then it was to Ginta she would go. She walked to the park but along the way a little friend appeared. It was ken.

"oh! Ken you scared me!! Do you wan' to walk with me to the park?"

Ken looked shady.

" No" he said.

"then what's up?" Miki looked concerned.

"I want you." He looked angry.

"umm….what do you mean. But, could you please hurry up and talk because I have to go and meet ginta."

"I will make you mine And I will take away your purity."

"WHAA??!! Are you okay? Have you been smoking? Are you sick or drunk?!" she said franticly.

"No, I just know what I want and it's you. It has always been you that I wanted. I was to shy before and now im ready. Ive seen things people shouldn't see. Ive done t hingsg im not proud of and it's all for you. Now will you take me to be your lover? Or shall I have to pursuede you?" he ranted.

Miki tried to run but he grabbed her. It's seems he has been working out because poor Miki couldn't get out of his hold.

"no!" she screamed.

"all you have to do is say yea and it will all be over. Ill let yuu go, and we could make sweet sweet love." He whispered in her ear.

Miki passed out…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT SHALL WE?


End file.
